Nicholas D. Amduscias (Devil's Rising)
Nicholas D. Amduscias is the main male protagonist of Devil's Rising. He is a Heir to the Clan of Amduscias and descendant of Satan and and the leader of the Varia Criminale. He is also contracted with, Zahhāk; the Abyssal Archmage Dragon. Currently, he's the most wanted criminal in the two worlds of Aussengraht (OC's current world) and Oustergraht (Highschool DxD's world) with 30 Billion in the Oustergraht while 60 Billion JJ (Double Jewel) in the Aussengraht. Appearance Nicholas is a tall, well-postured young man; showing leans, but toned body built, with height of 5’11 ft. His most noticeable features are his piercing, crimson red eyes with different pupils, his large scar that starts from his forehead and another smaller one that goes through his left eye, and his other scars that covers most of his body. He has a unique, intricate tattoo that surrounds his right hand, which it was carved with intricate black flame patterned designs covering the dragon’s body as it is wrapping around with his head devouring the flames at the top of his back palm. As his attires, he wears an outfit of white shirts with long sleeves. Over his shirt, He wears a large dark-blue coat with large, intricate cross on his back, A white-flamed trimming on his sleeves. Sometime, he wear his coat on his shoulders, much like a cape. He wears a plain dark-blue pants kept closed with a two black & brown belts wrapped around with dragon’s buckle at the belt. The shoes have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. He also wears a black-colored, wide-brimmed, ripped hat with two blue Smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Finally, a two long black side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a dragon’s skull with red tassels. Personality Nicholas has a calm, kind personality who cares deeply for those he loves and who he considers to be his comrades and family. He also shows a proper attitude of respect towards beings that deserve it. He is also charismatic at times and can turn enemies into friends if he puts effort into it. However, he can be lazy, care-free at times and ignores stuff that don't interest him. He rarely relies on others because he doesn't want to look weak and plus "it makes him look uncool." Nicholas showed his cold, piercing anger at times when someone tarnishes his principles or code of conduits he keeps. He shown his anger toward people getting injured or harmed and his opponent will end up either maimed or killed. In a rare instance when Nicholas reaches his extreme limits of wrath, his old scars from his past shows up. As his scars revealed, it reveals his brutal and merciless personality whenever someone he cared about is hurt physically or mentally, someone mentions his clan's demise and their treachery and betrayal, or mentioning the name "Lucifer" in his stead. He also tends to flirt women from time to time (even those who are younger) than him. Sometimes he loves being annoying to them at times, because he finds that it is quite fun to tease, admire, and compliment their own beauty while trolling them around. Unlike Issei and Vali, Nicholas founds himself to enjoys all of the woman's body. Though he does have a preference towards women with a mature body. He is also aware of a woman's feelings and tends to reciprocate them if he is interested in them. In battle, he becomes serious and always aims for victory. His partner, Zahhak considers him to be a battle maniac because of his need to always be stronger than his opponents and lust for battles. He is very calculative, cautious, and adept in battle and relies on his innate talents and abilities to fight, and listens to Zahhak's advice when he needs it. While battling with his opponents, he can also be incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of beings, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. He also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations, such as being surrounded by thousands of counter hunters, hitman, assassins, mercenary, crime syndicates who wants his bounty on his head. History Nicholas D. Amduscias is one of five survivors of the Marchosias Clan, one of the powerful devil nobles who were feared and respected amongst the 72 Pillars, earning the title "Diabolos or Devil of Devils". For the Amduscias Clan, they were powerful enough to rival the other clans in terms of combat efficiencies & scientific advancements, feared and respected with their ability to use the Flames of Will, which It allows the clan members to use 14 different types of flame attributes, which even rivals the Power of Destruction from Bael and Worthless from Belial. And finally, inherited the blood of original Satan, due to one of the member of his clan was married into the Clan of Amduscias before the Great War began. During the Great War, they formed a alliance with Clan of Marbas, Gremory, Sitri, Phenex, Valefor, Belial, Andromalius, Dantalion, Amon, Mammon, and Belphegor for symbolizing the nobility, loyalty, and honor, which it was even admired by the Seven Great Satans during the Great War (Original Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Mammon, and Satan). However, they were wiped out after the end of the Devil’s Civil War between Old Satan Faction & Anti-Satan Faction. They were wiped out cruelly and persecuted, because they were accused of treasons and betrayals to the Underworld, and the only ones who knew the upcoming plans of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, along with his perpetrators who wished to enter his cause of destruction, chaos, and control of the world. Before they could reveal his scheme and find the perpetrators, which it was Old Maou (led by Rizevim Livan Lucifer) & Corrupted Anti-Maou Faction (TBA...) and Corrupted Fallen Angels Faction (Led by Gadreel, Azazel’s older brother) have secretly made a trade of killing off the clan for their own benefits, while making it unknowing to other individuals who were at the time. At the time, Rizevim Livan Lucifer was controlling behind the scene, making cunning, ruthless trap for the clan to fall. For this reason, they couldn’t have no choice but take the mantle of traitors to the Anti-Maou Faction, sacrificing their lives to protect the future, leaving critical evidences and back up plans in their secret vault in the house, which it can only opened by their descendants. At the time the alliance came, Nicholas's father, Bastion (Previous Clan Head) and his mother, Elena, along with the other members of the clans fought and sacrificed their lives for the future, while letting their son along with their four younger baby daughters escaped with his first set of Evil Pieces. As he saw his parents murdered in front of his eyes by Rizevim, who was using a unusual chess piece and underwent a power-up, were put their death cruelly by ripping their heads off. Caused by his parent’s death, he charged at Rizevim with furious wrath, unconsciously activating the rare ability that was used by the First Head of the Amduscias, The Flames of Wrath, along with his mother’s side of Demonic power, Monochrome and managing to damage Rizevim, leaving cross-burned mark on his front side of the body, while taking a direct hit of Power of Unholy Light with his own body, leaving critical scars on his body, forehead, and left eye. After receiving the attack, he was flown away by his demonic power, falling into the deep valley, unknowing transporting him to the Aussengraht. After few days since his clan’s demise, he was taken refuge in the world of Aussengraht, where he manage to come back to alive from the death by Lord Necrolyze D. Richter, the eccentric chief-director of the Order of Polar Routes, Master Chapel Evergreen, The grandmaster of The Order of Dominion, a professional anti-monster combat elite forces consists of ex-exorcists, mercenaries, and sorcerers for the Alvarez Empire under Emperor Spriggan Z. Dragneel, the emperor of the Alvarez Empire along with his wife, Maria V. Dragneel. After he was revived, he was explained by Necro, who told him that he was dying critically, which it provided the perfect experimentation to revived someone other than human being. After he remembers his memories, he decided to spend his time in the Aussengraht to master his powers and learning combat techniques and prowess to combat against Rizevim and his forces. After 8 years of training in secret by his mentors, he decided to travel back to Oustergraht to find Rizevim and the perpetrators who caused his clan’s demise and ending the corruption within the current government. During his return, he was going around to gather information on the perpetrators, which he figures out where Rizevim Livan Lucifer and his lackeys was hiding. It turns out, he was hiding in the old capital of Underworld, Lucifeed. When he have reached Rizevim, he realizes that he fell into a another trap, which it leaves a traumatic scars in his memories. As the trap take place, his wrath turn to the worse, turning the old capital of the Underworld into a complete, blown-up pile of rubbles of wasteland, leaves the descendant of the Lucifer in a critical state, retreating from Nicholas. By the time he recovered from his wrath, many mythological factions deemed him as the first "SSS-Class Stray Devil" and the "Worst Criminal of the Supernatural History". Realizing what he had done, he went back to Aussengraht, only to found that he was wanted by both worlds, well the Oustergraht for his death, while Aussengraht for his protection…in a way. As he spend his years, he travels around the both worlds to find a way to clear his Clan's name and to hone his skills further the next time he meets Rizevim, while lives his day as both wanted criminal & hired-mercenary gunman for different factions. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being a descendant of the Original Satan, and descendant of Amduscias & Marbas, Nicholas has an monstrous amount of demonic power. In fact, he is said to be one of the Generation of Neo-Devils, who are considered as elite Ultimate-Class Devils that rivals the Four Great Satans. Emperor Spriggan, has stated that Nicholas's immense demonic power is worthy enough for him to enter his elite guards, the Spriggan 13, which it is said to be the strongest military power in his empire. * Flames of Will: As its name suggests, it is a type of demonic energy that grants the users to wield 14 different types of flames with different attributes to use. Apparently, a Member of the Amduscias with higher demonic energy will be able to use to wield the rare, Sky Will Flame, which it is said to be wield by the Heads of the Clan. ** Flames of Wrath: As its name suggests, it is an extremely powerful and exceedingly rare type of azure-colored flame. The special characteristic of this Flame is its extreme destructive power which can reduce anything to ashes. It is said that among the Heads of Amduscias, the only one who fought with bare hands was the 1st head, because of this Flame. Also, this Flame was seen only when the 1st Head was enraged; thus, it earned the title "Flame of Wrath" to support this theory. * Voidchrome: It is a power trait that was used by the Marbas’s Clan. It is demonic version of Senjutsu where it has the power to govern and control the flow of life energy existed in this world. It also capable of suppressing everything close to the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power it's name. If left rampant, the power will twist and ravage everything in the area of effect. But after many years, Nicholas achieved a greater level of control and can use his power more efficiently. However, since this power requires to channel life energy from within himself, he uses in limited capacity due to his necrolyzation, otherwise he would trimmed up the remaining/borrowed life force within him. Immense Magical Power: Thanks to forming a contract with Zahhāk, the Abyssal Archmage Dragon while was walking the borders of life and death, Nicholas can able to access his vast magical powers. Many of his opponents can be felt over a great distance. And to those nearby, they can be frozen in place in fear or shock, sometimes brought to their knees as well due to its immense pressure. The color of it is dark-blue and when releasing it, it can take the shape of a dark-blue pillar that is said to pierce the very heavens themselves. * Chaos Control: '''Due to Zahhāk's birth from massive demonic & magical energy combining with Evil God's sorcery, his power was specialized in controlling and manipulate all supernatural phenomenon using equations and formulas and modify it to make it into a special move of his own. In fact, Zahhāk himself noted that his control over magic abilities & techniques is abnormal amongst Dragons and he had focused all of his innate talents into nothing but technique in order to truly perfected his powers. '''Immense Combat Skills: One of Nicholas's frightening traits are his natural instincts and talents for combat. Despite fighting against supernatural beings who are far powerful than him, Nicholas has shown great skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down multiple enemies who are regarded as "Prodigy", "Monsters"m and etc. whilst simultaneously analyzing and counterattacking their moves, which results his Varia Criminale to calling him the "Strongest Monster". Master Marksman: Along with great demonic & magical powers, he is a exceptional marksman due to his training from Order of Dominion. Having the titles, "The Calamity", "The Punisher", and "The Sharpshooter", he has proven from time to time again with his gunslinging skills where he fought against innumerable bounty hunters, assassins, mercenaries, and hitman, who wanted his bounty of 60,000,000,000JJ. He has shown that he can fire in any position or environment he's in, always hitting his marks without trouble. In fact, his skills in shooting are so great, that his opponents are more fearful of being further away from him then being near him, with the former's reason because Nicholas could easily snipe them even from unbelievable lengths. Master Huntsman: Along with his sharpshooting skills, Nicholas has shown that he can track down his targets. Due to his enhanced hearing, smelling and sight, Nicholas never misses a target even if the area is a difficult one or if the target has used some kind of spell to hid him/her from his sight. Master Technician & Tactician: '''Despite his monstrous demonic & magical power and immense combat skills, Nicholas is very calculative, intelligent and observant person despite his flippant and carefree attitude. It is shown by using his intelligence to figure out ways out of several situations during negotiations and tight spots, along with figuring out how to utilize his own abilities and in leading his team efficiently. He is also able to analyzes his enemies before he battles them, and expressed high awareness and understanding of his surroundings, which is exploited in his fighting style as he has shown great skill in using his surroundings to his advantages. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: Nicholas is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. He can also capable of seeing through illusions or seeing things that would not normally be discernible through normal means. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even when left unarmed, Nicholas has proven to still be dangerous in close combat, using his bare hands and feet to fight his opponents. Sometimes he utilizes his Flames of Wrath with his hands or feet when fighting unarmed. Expert Swordsmanship: Though it isn't his most favorite way of fight, Nicholas has shown to be well-verse in the arts of swordsmanship, a proof of when he fights with his dual bayonet swords he stores in his weapon. He is capable of staying on part with Ultimate-Class Devils, S-Class Magicians & Warriors that well known for their skills with swords and Sword Magic. Immense Strength: Originally Nicholas had the strength of a normal devil, but after reviving, he was able to enhanced his physical abilities that was above normal-devils. During his training with mentors, his strength came to be on par with Ultimate-Class Devils. With just his feet or hands, he can deflect, throw, push back a large boulder just by touching them. This makes him especially formidable when going into close combat, making up for when he isn't using his guns. Immense Durability & Stamina: After his training with his mentors, where he was forced to survive their continuous assault, his durability and stamina greatly improves. After his training, his daily fighting further enhanced his durability & stamina to the point where his body could withstand continuous battles for a long period of time without harsh breathings, which he couldn't do so in the beginning. Immense Speed & Mobility: After training with his mentors, Nicholas's speed and mobility increased to the point to match even High-Class Devils. After fighting daily, his speed greatly increased to the point where people are barely able to tell where he went. Contract: While in the life & death, Nicholas formed a contract with the Strongest Evil Dragon, Zahhāk, the Abyssal Archmage Dragon. He doesn't interfere in his fighting, but he does advises him from time to time. Flight: Being a Devil, Nicholas can fly using his 10 wings. But, due to his early rebirth as Hybrid when he was a child, he uses a levitation or flight magic as alternative until someone properly teaches him to use his 10 devil wings. Equipment Custom Dominion Anti-Freak Combat Pistol – Redemption: '''It is an extremely large, custom black revolver with a six-chambered hexagonal cylinder. It has an overall bulky, brick-like shape and possesses characteristics of both a revolver and a semi-automatic pistol, with both a cylinder and a slide. It also has two triggers and an external hammer. Intricate floral designs are etched onto the slide and grips. It also has some light fluorescent orange-red designs below the barrel and on the cylinder. '''Standard-Issued Dominion Anti-Freak Combat Crucifix – Cross Punisher: '''The Cross Punisher is the most powerful weapon in the Order of Dominion and of all the other featured weapons used in the Order. Due to customizations for Nicholas, it dwarfs him at nearly 6 feet in length, weighting around 500kg. It is shaped like a giant crucifix with a black-colored metal chrome exterior, which was enforced by thick armor allowing to act double as a shield. The side arms of the cross open up to reveal a mid-large storage bin for any guns & ammos he can fit in, typically, he fits in eight Heckler & Koch Mark 23 pistols (four on each side) most of the times, but changed it depending on the situation. In combat, he holds it as if it was weightless, capable of using as both bludgeon & bladed-combat tool, which it has four spiked ends at the base of the cross if he switched modes, or house different types of guns. '''Evil God’s Eye: After forming a contract with Zahhāk, the Abyssal Archmage Dragon, he has gained a new eye in his injured left eye socket. The appearance of this new eye is crimson red with three large black dots with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil in front, while thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath. The abilities granted are: # Able to perfectly read, analyze/decipher, and able to remember magic seals formulas and equations. During the battle, he can able to look at the enemy Magician’s magic and able to steal their traits right in front of them just by seeing them in action, if he catches sight of the equation in its entirety. However, Nicholas has to be careful about the visual and mental strain when it comes to battles. It can distract him in combat; he’ll be seeing two very different things at the same time. Plus, he’ll have to train himself to take in the sequence in its entirety and remove it from his vision while he fight. Of course he has to keep a secret because it has the potential to throw the entirety of a Magician's world onto its head. # The eye also granted him fluidity in his movements when fighting in the battle, capable of analyzing and anticipating his opponent’s movements and counterattack against them. Trivia * Nicholas's name and personality were inspired and based off from three characters, which is Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun series, Dante from Devil May Cry Series, and finally, Beyond the Grave from Gungrave series. * Nicholas's appearance is based off from Xanxus (10 years later) in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Nicholas's demonic powers, Flames of Will & Voidchrome is based off from Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Dying Will Flame, and Chinese Manhwa called Feng Shen Ji's Monochrome. * Nicholas's clothed design resembles a mixed of Xanxus, Grave, and Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) * Nicholas's Evil God's Eye's appearance is based off Uchiha Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan from Naruto. * Nicholas's height is 180 cm. (5 feet 11 inches). * Nicholas's hobbies are to make unique firearms, practicing his shooting skills, having good times with women, cooking, and research supernatural phenomena. * Nicholas's favorite things to eat is European and Asian cuisines (Italian, French, Germany, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and etc...), strawberry sundae with blueberry dressings and his favorite drinks are tequila and whiskey. * It appears that Nicholas attempted to recruited his team/peerage in order to battle against Rizevim Livan Lucifer. As such, he has not recruited any other sacred gear users, with the exception of Jeanne and Hajime into his team, as they would be useless against Rizevim with his Gear Canceler . Quotes * "You've got to enjoy life, or else you'll end up wasting it" - Nicholas comments on his remaining life force. * "It’s hard to forgot someone who gave you so much to remember." - Nicholas recalls his happier days with his family. * “I wasn’t afraid of anything anymore nor didn’t think about dying for a second, because I was already dead and ended up like this sorry-ass excuse for corpse. Then, I met some girl. From then, more people started to show up in life, wanting to live on to their fullest days; somehow, I started to think like that along the way. And for the first time since I died, I was afraid of death. I never thought I felt that emotion again.” - Nicholas recalls his journeys of meeting his peerage. * "You wanna know why I created the Varia Criminale? It's because of the life I went through as criminal and traveler, which allow myself to see many thing. During my travels in both worlds, I had see many corrupted piece of shits who were praised instead loathed and punished for their crimes. I had see many innocent and good people abandoned and killed. And I had see them drowned in endless sorrow, despair, and regrets that even the light of hopes and dream can't be reached... After seeing those things so many times again and again, I couldn't help but did anything and helping as much as I can because I'm not the same kind as those lowlife shits. After doing those kind of things, I realize that this world has too many Heroes of Light... But almost none for Heroes of Darkness... The world was filled with many corrupted piece of shits is the fact that Hero of Darkness needs to exist... Heroes of Light mostly won't be needed by this era, because they're naive and easily deceived by the corrupted shits who can mask their identities well and manipulate them like stringed puppets. But...Heroes of Darkness doesn't hesitate and can't be controlled to punish and judged the deserved ones. I realize that they are needed because there's always lowlife shits who would prey upon the weaks and left unpunished... If you tell me to choose now, I will pick the path of darkness rather than the light..." - Nicholas's explanation on creating his group. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Varia Criminale